realsporefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquatic Stage
The Aquatic Stage may be part of a future Expansion Pack for Spore. First, an early creature emerges from the cell stage, and is curious to see its surroundings. The creature travels close to the surface of the water it is in, and two thought bubbles appear above it. One bubble shows a scene where the creature travels to land, and the other bubble shows a scene where a creature travels farther into the water. If you choose to directly enter the creature stage then before you choose your diet you can choose to be land or sea. If you choose to let your creature travel to land, you will be offered to evolve legs to adapt to land life. If you choose to let your creature travel farther into water, you will be offered to evolve fins to adapt to sea life. If you evolve on land, you will be given an option to evolve fins and gills and travel back to the sea. If you evolve in water, you will be given an option to evolve legs and lungs and travel out of the water onto land. It is even possible to become a lungfish and do both simultaneously. Creature Phase In the Aquatic Stage, a creature evolves parts to allow it to adapt to an underwater habitat. Food In the Aquatic Stage, you will be offered different mouths to develop a common diet. If you choose to be a carnivore, you can choose parasitic or predatory mouths. Parasitic mouths allow you to suck blood from other aquatic creatures. Predatory mouths allow you to eat meat from other aquatic creatures after hunting them. If you choose to be an omnivore, you can choose omnivorous parasitic or normal omnivorous fish mouths. With omnivorous parasitic mouths, you can suck juices from fruit, algae, and eggs, as well as suck blood from other creatures. With normal omnivorous fish mouths, you can eat meat from other creatures as well as eat food from plants. If you choose to be a herbivore, you can choose herbivorous fish mouths that allow you to eat plant foods such as fruit and algae. Creatures There are small creatures in the aquatic stage. These include herbivores that eat algae and parasites that suck blood. Normal-sized carnivores and omnivores can eat them whole. There are normal-sized creatures in the aquatic stage. These include creatures with all types of diets. Epic carnivores and omnivores can eat them whole. The player can play a normal-sized creature that is capable of socializing with land creatures that stay near the water. There are also epic creatures in the aquatic stage. These include whale-like omnivores that eat small creatures and entire plants, and harmful carnivores that can eat all kinds of creatures. Epic creatures are capable of throwing creatures out of the water, where they are eaten by a supergiant monster that is similar to the Sea Monster. Tribal Phase In the Aquatic Stage, a creature can evolve to become sentient and possibly stay in the water. The player has a choice to evolve lungs and go onto land or stay in the water. Civilization Stage In the Civ stage, you are still underwater. You harvest spice from bubbles. You also use different vehicals. Submarines replace land vehicals. Deep sea submarines are the equivalent of Boats, and Boates themselves are like planes, which float above water. The first of the two vehicals can move up and down in the water. Vehicals fight differently based on their position-They are weaker in defense but stronger in attack while above the opponet, and oppisate while below. Space Stage Just Like The Original Category:Stages Category:Aquatic Stage